US 2013/0044200 A1 presents a system for color correction in microscope slides. The slide which is carrying a sample also features a plurality of color references. The color references are illuminated jointly with the sample and recorded by the microscope. Based on the recorded color references, a color correction of the recorded image is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,238,534 B2 presents a device for microscopy, comprising a unit for capturing an optical element exposed to microscope illumination unit. Depending on the respective captured optical element, parameters for color correction are read from a memory in order to be used for performing a color correction of the images recorded with an image recording unit of the microscope.
From US 2014/0055592 A1, a system for color correction in slides for transmitted light microscopy is known, in which a color filter field is arranged on the slides. The color filter field is illuminated by the microscope illumination unit and recorded in order to perform a color correction of the recorded images.
JP 4311945 B2 presents an electronic camera for microscopy in which a correction of the color tone and color saturation of a recorded video signal is performed by way of a multiplication with predefined coefficients.
From JP 4217494 B2, an electronic camera for a microscope is known, in which a suitable color gradation is selected from a plurality of possible color gradations with the help of a processor.
The EP 2 204 980 B1 presents an image processing unit for a microscope in which first and second image data are captured by means of an image recording device. From these, first interpolated RGB image data and second interpolated RGB image data are generated by means of an RGB interpolation unit. The first interpolated RGB image data are color-corrected in order to calculate a color matrix and a gradation parameter, which are then used for the color correction of the second interpolated RGB image data.
US 2012/0050727 A1 presents an imaging system, which may, for instance be designed as a microscope, and which comprises a correction unit for correcting images of the sample that is to be imaged. This correction is based on spectral information that was captured with a spectral sensor.
US 2011/0249155 A1 presents an image recording system, specifically one designed as a microscope and comprising a color tone correction unit for correcting images the of the sample that is to be imaged that were recorded with a line sensor. This correction is based on spectral information that was captured with a spectral sensor.
US 2008/0018735 A1 presents a microscopic recording device in which a color correction matrix is used that is calculated from a camera characteristic. The camera characteristic is stored in a memory and contains data about the spectral sensitivity of the image converter which are determined based on the background of the recorded image.
From DE 10 2005 031 104 A1, a method for true-color image reproduction of an automatic microscope is known. In this method, the parameters for controlling a light source are captured in order to associate it with a measured spectral distribution of the light source upon initial operation and in order to use these association data during subsequent regular operations for a regulated control of the light source. Furthermore, a compensation of established spectral deviations must be made by way of an adjustment of the spectral distribution of the monitor image to the spectral distribution of the light source.
Based on existing prior art, the task of the present invention is to improve the correction of colors in a color reproduction of a digital microscope in order to make possible a true-color reproduction of a sample that is to be examined under the microscope.